Witch Hunter
by Darkrangergirl
Summary: I am not normal. Not like you at least. See i am a witch a true monster some might say.


Theresa Woodward Witch Hunter

Witch Hunter

By: Theresa Woodward

"Tell me."

"What?"

"Are you really back for that reason"

"Yes"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Then why are you back?"

Day 1 Year 1

My mother was braiding my hair when the explosion started. I miss the feeling of her quick, warm hands touching my hair. She always said it was a dark as the dark side of the moon. She would also tell me that my hair put witch enchanted ones to shame. When a witch is enchanted she looks like this.

When they aren't enchanted they look like this. (Supposable) What a difference. But mother always said, "The only beauty that counts is the one on the inside."

When the explosion started m mother started to cry and she wouldn't get up. She told my eldest brother Ty to take all of us away. Ty picked me up and told all of my eleven other brothers to run for the forest.

Day 11 Year 1

As we ran I saw our hose blow up. I wept for days knowing I'll never see my parents again. "But one day," Ty told me, "all we need to do is just believe that one day we'll see them again."

Day 12 Year 1

I suppose I should tell you why we were attacked. See my father was (He is dead now) the most powerful warlock of all time. So the government decided that the only way to make sure he didn't have any children was to ill him. Didn't work out so well. He had one. My brothers are only half brothers. I still love them as full though.

Day 15 Year 1

Today they made all of the families who had lost one or more family members in the attack to send the youngest child forward to receive an award for getting through two weeks without them. My family sent me forward. The medal was beautiful but what really caught my eye was the boy standing next to me. I know I'm you young to think about liking him. I'm only eight and when they presented him with the medal they said his age "ten." Goodbye.

Day 30 year 1

I still can't get that boy out of my head.

Day 35 Year 1

He was in the forest today. He hunted with me.

Day 50 year 1

His name is Yayatozokia, but he likes to be called Will.

Day 51 Year 1

Will is a very good companion. Today we talked about fish well we hunted.

Day 60 year 1

Ops. I forgot to tell you what will looked like. He has dark black hair with topaz eyes. Some kids at school call him eyes of topaz or topaz or topaz eyes. Some kids are mean. I just want to beat'em up, but if I do that he'll never be accepted.

Day 62 year 1

Will and I were talking in the forest today. WAIT you don't know my name I'm Amphitrite, but my friends call me Amy, Will calls me Am. So back to Will and I talking.

"So, Am," will say, "What do you thing about witch hunters?"

"What's a witch," I said.

"Never mind Am."

Day 70 year 1

I haven't seen Will in a long time.

Day 80 year 1

Still no sign of Will.

Day 90 year 1

No Will. Only ten more days until a year has passed since my parent's death. Ty and my brothers are taking me to go somewhere special in ten days.

Day 1 Year 2

I forgot how silly of me it's my B-day today. I'm 9. Well my brother's just go assigned to a job so Will is taking me somewhere special.

"Will," I said, "where are we going."

" Am," he said

"Yes"

"We're here"

"Oh it's beautiful"

There were waterfalls and lily pads and real fish and so much more. W swam and ate lunch

"Am," Will said

"Yes," I said

"I have to go to military school"

"Why"

"My father wants me to"

"So?"

"Amphitrite, this isn't up for discussion I'm leaving and that's final. Got it?"

"Ok"

Day 3 year 2

Will left yesterday. After my birthday we haven't said a word to each other and now my best friend is gone.

Day 5 Year 2

Ty is getting married today. To a girl named Salanotoza. I met her at school once and she doesn't have any family so she's been living with us. I really like her when they are together they look like this.

She is an amazing person. And when their married they're

Still going to live with us, because Sala (that's what we call

Her) couldn't bear to leave me alone with a bunch of boys (they all have girl friends but they don't live with us).

Day7 year 2

The wedding was beautiful. When I'm older I want to marry someone like Ty.

Day 10 Year 2

There's a new girl at school today, Her name is Yukialzanto, but we call her Yuki.

Day 11 Year 2

Yuki and I hung out today.

"Amy," She said

"Yes," I answered

"Is there anyone you would cry for if they died"?

"Yes"

"Who"

"Well all of my brothers, Sala, all their girlfriends, you and an old friend"

"Yuki," Yuki's mother called

"Coming," Yuki yelled, "Got to go Amy. See you tomorrow."

I miss Will. Will her ever come back.

Day 20 year 2

Sorry I've not rotten for a while. Nothing New. School everyday then home just the same so I'll draw for you.

Day 30 year 2

Yesterday I woke up and I was floating in the air. So I went out into the woods and I told a wolf passing by to speak and it said:

"What"

"You can talk," I said

"You told me too"

"I didn't think it would work"

"Ah you don't know who you are"

"Yes I do"

"Really who and what are you"

"I'm Amphitrite and I'm a human"

"Wrong"

"What"

"Your Amphitrite…"

"That's what is said"

"I'm not done"

"Sorry"

"Your Amphitrite daughter of Atovano, the most powerful warlock ever"

"So"

"Not done"

"Opps"

"You are his daughter meaning you are the most powerful witch ever."

"Stop playing around"

"But I'm.."

"This is just a dream. I'll ne all better when I wake up."

"Crazy girl"

"Goodbye wolf"

That was weird, I', not a witch am I. My powers won't activate till I'm 16 anyway so I'm safe.

Day 70 year 2

Today the vase in the classroom started to float. Woops. After school Yuki and I went out in the forest. "That was weird," she said

"I know," I answered

_I did that I did that _I wanted to scream

"Hey" the wolf from the dream said

"Ah" I screamed

"It talked" Yuki said

"Good I'm not going crazy"

"Oh your so cute, like a puppies"

"Why can she hear you too if she's not a witch, I thought only witches could hear you"

"They are the only one's who can hear us"

"But"

"Put it together Amy"

"Yuki's a witch too"

"Good job"

"Yuki I have to tell you some thing"

"I heard you"

"Sala is a witch too," the wolf said

"Really"

"Yes"

"Amy, you lifted the vase today didn't you"

"On accident"

"You can't do that"

"Why"

Witch hunter will find you"

"Oh ok"

"I'll teach you how to control your power's"

"Thanks"

Day 90 year 2

We train a lot to get my powers under control. I'm so glad no more levitating vases.

Day 1 Year 3

My brother's and Yuki threw a surprise party for me. What fun that was. I haven't thought about Will in a long time. I still really miss him.

Day 50 year 3

Nothing really new just the same old thing school, training, home, bed, school, training, home, bed. Just keeps repeating.

Day 4 year 4

Still no new thing what a boring life I have, ay?

Day 99 year 4

I got my witches' outfit today. The cool thing about it is it grows with me. This means that I've learned everything they can teach me and tomorrow I'll be 12. That makes me the youngest anyone has every gotten their clothing. So lucky.

Day 80 year 5

Will's mother got really sick today she came to see Sala (she is trained to be a doctor)

Day 90 year 5

She is still really sick.

Day 10 Year 6  
Nobody celebrated my birthday. We were all to worried about her.

Day 70 Year 6

Will's mom died today. We all cried. Word was sent to Will.

Day 80 year 6

Leslie's funeral was today. Will didn't come; he didn't even send a letter back stupid boy.

Day 1 Year 7

To day a train came to the station and a man wearing all white came out.

Day 6 Year 7

That man has been poking his nose in every bodies business for the past 7 days. I really hate him.

Day 10 Year 7

Tat stupid man. He found out about Leslies Death and he's blaming Sala for it. He says she is a witch with dark magic and she hates everyone.

Day 11 Year 7

Today all of my brothers except Ty moved out because they all believed that man in white. Why are all males so stupid?

Day 13 Year 7

Today that man came to our door and demanded that Sala come to the court. So we all went.

"Sala." The mayor said, "You are binging accused of witch craft, do you have anything to stay for yourself."

"Yes," she said firm and loud. " If I was a witch wouldn't I have killed miss Leslie earlier on. I took care of her for almost a year and you accuse me of killing her?"

"How do we know you didn't just want more money from her."? The stupid man said.

"I charge only per visit and since she didn't leave I only charged once but they had to buy the median witch was the only medicine I used one her."

"Jury what do you think" they Mayer said.

The jury talked for a little. One man stood up then.

"We find the suspect guilty."

"What," Sala, Ty and I said together.

"Lock her up and kill her on the 50th" the jury man said

There was a lot of yelling and fighting after that.

"_Go_" a voice inside my head said. "_Go leave us you are the most important."_

Day 20 Year 7

I've gotten through seven days without them. None of my brothers are back yet, Will is still gone, Leslie's dead, Will's dad hates me for some reason, and Yuki has been accused of being a witch. She has been sentence to death the same day as Sala and Ty. What am I going to do? Luckily I can hunt for food and money. I'd be dead if I couldn't do that at least.

Day 25 Year 7

Today another train of the stupid men showed up (that look just like him- blond hair, blue eyes, and all white clothing. Scary I know.)

Day 30 year 7

One of the copies of Stupid Man came and started to hit on me, BADLEY. He tried to make himself sound cool but he was just sounding pathetic.

Day 35 year 7

Another copy of Stupid Man came and hit on me pathetically. They haven't spent much time around females.

Day 40 year 7

Got' a give these copies credit. They don't give up very easily at getting a girl.

Day 49 year 7

I got to see Ty today.

"You can't leave me." I said

"You'll do fine" He said

"No I can't. Nobodies helping me they all hate me"

"How could anyone hate you?"

Then the guard came

"Time to go" the copy said

"Good by Ty."

"Good by Amy"

The guard escorted me out but hit on me very badly on the way out.

Day 50 year 7

Yuki, Ty, and Sala. All gone. Just like that. They were killed. Nobody but me cares. What happened to the people who laughed with Ty at work? Or the people Sala cured. Where's the people who admired Yuki. Where's my brothers. Where's Will's dad. Where's the people I trade wit. Where's the people who were always so nice. Where's the clergyman to bless me. Whereas the animals. But where is Will when I really need him.

Day 55 year 7

I'm very lonely now. I almost talked to a copy. Now that desperate.

Day 60 year 7

Only 20 days after Yuki, Ty, and Sala died. Everyone went back to normal along time ago. So I decide to just go back to normal as well. So I go to school, hut, train, trade, home, bed and repeat except for the occasional execution of a incent person. That's not rare any more.

Day 70 Year 7

The baker was executed today.

Day 90 Year 7

I've decided this year I'll spend my birthday alone. I'll do everything.

Day 1 Year 8

The "party"(if you can call it that) was by the lake.

"The sky is beautiful," a voice behind me said

"Who's there," I asked

"Don't you remember me"?

"Who are you"?

"Am, it's me"

"Will, I'm guessing you want me to welcome you back with open arms"

"Something like that"

"How could you"?

"What"

"Not come back for your mother's funeral"

Finally he stepped from the shadows. His black hair glittered in the moonlight, but his eyes caught mine and wouldn't let go.

"So pretty"

"What"

"Your eyes"

"Huh" I said blushing, and then I turned my head away. He started to move across the space between the two of us. He took my head in his hand and said.

" I would've if I could of but I couldn't leave"

"Why," I said not even trying to move away from his hand

"If I left I couldn't return and my father wouldn't like that very much."

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok"

We stood there and stared at each other for a very long time.

"I have to go," he said, "You'll be back here tomorrow at the same time, right?"

"Ok"

"Good" then he pulled me close leaned down and kissed me. After watching him talk that whole time I had never once thought about how it would be to kiss him. When he finally let go he walked away so quietly I thought he was still there.

Day 2 Year 8

Omg, Will finally kissed me. Took him long enough. He wants to see me again tonight. What will I where?

Day 2 Year 8(later)

"Am"

"Wi-i-i-il"

"Opps did I do that"

Then he kissed me on the cheek

"Will!"  
"You are so uptight"  
"People could see us you know"  
"So"

"So that would be bad"

"Why"

"Everybody here is scared of me and that means that if hey saw us they would be scared of you too and your dad wouldn't like that"

"Do I look like I really care what my dad thinks of me"?

"Yes you do because if you didn't then you would've come home for your mother's funeral or at least wrote a letter and then you came back and wanted me to welcome you back as if you had been gone for a few days and know you ask me stupid questions. What has happened to you?"

"There's no need to yell. I really don't care what he thinks about my personal life but I still have to make him happy with something right? So I took the job he wanted me to have."  
"You still sound like your just making up excuses."  
"So what if I am there's nothing you can do about it, is there?"  
"I can tell you to get lost"

Then he sat down next to me.

"Ok I'm sorry. I'll be more careful about what I do when I do it. Are you happy know."  
"Better"

We sat in silence for a while.

"I wonder," He said

"What"  
"What would I have to do to get you to kiss me?"  
"You would have to admit that I'm so much better then you"  
"I would? Then I don't want a kiss from you."

"That's rude"  
"I'm joshing you"

"Why do you want a kiss from me anyway?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I asked you first?"

"You've changed a lot Am."

"Well I've gone through enufe to change. Haven't I?"

"How would I know? I haven't been around for some time."

"Oh, I haven't told you about my life after you left have I?"

"Now you figuar it out."

So I told Will everything that had happened since he had left. I left out the part about being a witch, I wasn't sure if I could completely trust him because of him going off to be a witch hunter. I still didn't know what it was.

"You seem to have had an intresting time. I'll have to talk to the few copies about hitting on you though." He said.

"How is being a witch hunter?" I asked.

"What, oh, ya, it's going great but I really don't get to see people a lot."  
"What does a witch hunter do?"

"Hey I have to go. See you soon."

"Ya see you."

Then he left. What was going on in Will's head. This wasn't the same person that I knew so many years ago. What happened? What is a witch hunter?

Day 3 Year 8

Today I saw Will talking to the stupid man. This is what I heard:

"Did you find out anything?" the stupid man asked.

"Not what we were looking for." Will said.

"Why is she so hard to figure out."

"That's just the way she was raised."

"The boss says you could probably break her."

"He also said that if I did that she was mine. So you can't kill her."

"Are you the boss' favorite or what."

"The first one."

Then they went apart and I went back to the place where I was supossed to meet Will.

Day 3 Year 8(later)

"Close you eyes," Will said

So I did. Then I felt something touch me on the sholder. Touch was soft and slow. Taking its time touching my body.

"What are you whereing?"

Then I remember I was wearing my witches out fit still.

"Oh, it's just a costume."

"Don't lie to me, witch"  
That last word made my eyes flip open as fast as lightning.

"Why don't you just take me in to your boss so you can be even higher up on his list."

As I was yelling at him I didn't notice him pull out a tazer. Then he used it aganst me.

Right before I passes out Will said, "Your better then me Am, you are so much better then me."

Day Unknown Year 8( I think)

I woak up in a strange room. My clothes were there and I was on a bed. There was a table with two chairs. A closet and a door whitch had tones of locks on it. After waiting for a little bit the locks started to move. And in walked the biggest trator of all time.

"How are you feeling" He said.

"Well I'm feeling fine exept for the part I'm is a unkown place and I'm in a room with a door that has a million locks and I'm in a room with the biggest traitor of all time!" I screamed at him

"I know your mad at me but there is no need to yell"

"Yes there is, you need to let me go. This is wrong."

"You really need to relax your not going anywhere."

"I will get out of here"

"No you won't"

"Why not"  
"Because I'm the one who is to keep you here. The boss agreed you are mine."

Then he walked over to the bed where I was sitting and kissed me. We stayed like that for a long time. When he finally started to pull away but I grabed him and wouldn't let him go. After some time he pushed me away.

"See," he said, "you didn't want me to stop, I had to push you away."

"Why did you push me away?"

He laughed at that.

"You're the one the that didn't want me to touch you."

"Well…i…what do you want from me."

"Your are a witch right."

"What kind of question is that."

"Just awnser it"

"Yes."

"Do you hate the government"

"Yes, for taking away my family"

"Would you do anything I say."

"Depends."

"On what."

"How I feel."

"Would you work for the government if I asked you to right know."

"No."

"And why is that?"

"I think we went over this when you walked through the door."

"So how do I make it up to you?"

" You let me go."

" I don't like that idea."

"Why don't you just go away."

"I will be back."

"Don't come back till tomarow."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that," He pointed to the bed I was sitting on, "is my bed and I will be sleeping in it tonight wether you like it or not."

"Why does it matter if I like it?"

"Because you're not leaving this room and I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor."

This shocked me completely. Had Will just told me I was going to sleep with him because there was no other options. No that wasn't the Will I knew but this man is so not the Will I knew.

"See you later Am," He said, "wait, I told you that you were better than me and you told me that's what I needed to say to get you to kiss me. Well I would really like that kiss now."

"NO you can't have that kiss."

Then he walked out the door.

Day unknown Year 8( I really hope.)

So I'm just going to start over at day one year one: time I'm a prisoner to my boyfrenime.

Day 1 Year 1(still the same day)

I sat on the bed waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened, no visitor, hey I would have been fine if Will even came. As long as he had food. I haven't had food since before Will stole me.

Then the door opened and Will walked in with the most amazing thing. FOOD.

"You hugrary," he said.

"Give me that, you've probably ate all you need anyway"

As I reached for it he pulled it away. "I have and idea." He said, "for every question you awnser I'll give you a minute to eat deal"

"Deal" I said

"Good, first question. When did you find out you were a witch?"

"About 6 years ago"

"How did you find out"

"I acidentaly lifted a vasse during class with my mind. But only after I talked to a wolf."

"Ok, what was your reaction when "the stupid man," in your own words, found out Sala and Yuki were witches?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I'll be asking the questions."

"I felt exposed and I wanted you back."

He stopped writing when I said that and looked up at me.

"So you wanted me back"

"I guess the old you."

"Now will you kiss me?"

"After I eat"

"You have an hour."

"But I didn't…"

"I'm letting you have an hour. Do you want me to take of time?"

"No."

As I ate he sat and watched me. After sometime I was done eating.

"Ok, I can't eat another bit."

"Fine, go clean up."

"Where?"

"In the bathroom."

"Ok."

I went to the bathroom but befor I got there he said. "No, clothes off outside the bathroom."

"What you perverted boy"

"That sucks that's the rule of the bathroom witch"

"What"

"you see each witch has a special ability"

"What's mine"

"Don't know"

"When will we find out"

"Three days"

"Why so long"

"Why not"

"Hm you really aren't making this easy you know"

"That's my job"

"Fine don't tell me"

"You really should take a shower now."

"Fine"

I walked into the bathroom and took my shower when I walked out I made sure I had a towel round me.

55


End file.
